


Imagine o vento, imagine o mar

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Mya faz uma pergunta para Sansa após o seu noivado com Harry ser anunciado
Relationships: Harrold Hardyng/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Mya Stone
Kudos: 1





	Imagine o vento, imagine o mar

O pequeno Lorde do Vale tinha finalmente adormecido. 

O que era um grande alívio para as presentes no quarto com ele. Ao chegar no Ninho da Águia algumas horas antes o pequeno Robin Arryn fez uma birra que ele queria que Alayne e Mya ficassem ao lado dele e como geralmente acontecia a sua vontade foi atendida. 

As duas saíram nas pontas dos pés para não acordá-lo. Quando elas finalmente estavam longe o suficiente elas dividiram um sorriso. 

Mya tinha um belo sorriso, quase tão belo quanto seus olhos. Quando Sansa estava no Porto Real ela não entendia porque tantos falavam do azul dos olhos Baratheon, Renly Baratheon era bonito mas bem menos do que Loras Tyrell que sempre estava ao lado dele, e Robert Baratheon parecia um porco de calças. Só no Vale Sansa viu o que os outros viam, os olhos de Mya eram o tipo de olhos que pessoas escreviam canções a respeito. 

“Sinto muito por isso, geralmente eu consigo fazer ele dormir mais cedo” Sansa disse. 

“Não é sua culpa” Mya disse “Eu acho que você não vai sentir dessa parte quando você for embora”

“Quando eu ir embora ?”

“Eu ouvi que você vai se casar com Harry Hardyng. Pelo menos isso é o que os outros estão dizendo” 

“Eles estão certos, eu vou” 

“Foi Harry que te pediu ?”

“Não, foi meu pai que combinou com a tia dele”

“Hum...parabéns, eu fiquei bem preocupada quando eu vi vocês dois dançando no outro dia, mas se Lorde Baelish está envolvido deve ser seguro. Eu não quero que você acabe como eu acabei”

Por um momento Sansa pensou em fingir que ela não sabia do que Mya estava falando, mas ela achou que Mya não apreciaria as mentiras educadas que Sansa foi treinada para usar toda a sua vida. Ao invés disso o que saiu da boca dela foi :

“Posso te fazer uma pergunta ?” 

“Sim” 

“Randa me contou que antes do seu seu envolvimento com Mychel Redfort que o pai dela se ofereceu para arranjar um marido para você, mas você se recusou. Eu quero saber. Porque você não aceitou a ajuda dele ?” 

“Porque eu queria casar por amor. Estúpido eu sei. E depois de Mychel se tornou muito claro ninguém iria me querer então Lorde Royce teria muita dificuldade em me achar um marido. E mesmo se ele achasse não funcionaria, eu ainda quero me casar por amor, mesmo sabendo que não é o tipo de coisa que realmente acontece. Eu realmente sou uma tola” 

“Talvez seja, mas é uma tolice do tipo que muitas pessoas compartilham. Eu sou assim também, embora eu gostaria que eu não fosse” 

“Você não quer se casar com Harry ?” 

“Harry é um excelente partido para alguém na minha posição” 

“Isso não é um sim...Alayne se você não quiser ir em frente com o noivado você não precisa. Eu posso ajudar, eu conheço caminhos seguros até os portos”

“E ir para Essos sozinha ?”

“Na verdade eu poderia ir com você, se você desejasse. Eu guardei dinheiro o suficiente do meu trabalho, você não estaria sozinha” 

Por um momento Sansa se permitiu imaginar a vida que Mya estava falando, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça. 

“Obrigada pela oferta, é muito gentil. Mas eu quero me casar com Harry, eu sinto muito por não ter feito isso claro do começo” 

“Não precisa se desculpar, foi uma idéia tola” 

E Mya olhou para ela como se ela estivesse prestes a dizer alguma outra coisa, algo que iria requerer coragem para dizer. Mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta e tudo que saiu foi :

“Boa noite Alayne”

“Boa noite Mya” 

Sansa foi para seu quarto e se lembrou que ela não queria fugir de seu casamento. Ela não amava seu noivo mas Harry era a chave para Winterfell. Mas ainda assim ao adormecer ela viu em sua mente a imagem de si mesma montada em um cavalo que a levava para bem longe dali, na direção do mar com o vento correndo por seus cabelos. E no cavalo junto com ela havia uma garota com os olhos azuis mais belos que ela já tinha visto. 


End file.
